


Identity

by RogueArtistJen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex and Brainy and Nia and J'onn and Kelly will show up eventually, Character Depth, Eventual reveal, Follows Canon, I'm more of a soulmates fluff and angst writer than a smut writer, I'm not sure what I'm doing, My First Fanfic, My text spacing didn't come out right, Other, Slow burn because I'm following canon, back half of Supergirl season 4, eventual supercorp, fills in the blanks of the show, i hope this makes sense, lena doesn't know kara is supergirl, will probably leave canon eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogueArtistJen/pseuds/RogueArtistJen
Summary: This story takes place in the back half of season 4 of Supergirl.  Lena and James discuss Supergirl and the government's attempts to find out who she really is.  James tries to convince Lena that Supergirl cares for her and they both begin to realize some things about themselves and Supergirl.  Can Lena keep all those tiny boxes in her mind sealed or will they burst open, revealing some truths that she wasn't quite expecting?





	1. Identity (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Readers!!! I started this story over on my Tumblr and decided to expand it further, so I have moved it over here. This is my first attempt at putting my fanfic out into the world, so constructive criticism is welcome. I generally like to follow canon and fill in the spots that we don’t get to see. I fill in the blanks, basically. I’m not sure where this will go or if it will diverge from the current storyline or not. I don’t have an editor, so what you see is me doing my best. There will be typos and I know I have a problem switching tenses sometimes, but I will do my best. Okay, let’s get into this.

Identity (Part 1)

 

   The push by the President and anti-alien groups to learn Supergirl’s true identity is intensifying. Kara has been distracted at work and it hasn’t gone unnoticed by her Catco boss and friend, James Olson. James asks her if she’s alright and she lets him in on what has been happening. The stress of it all. She’s worried. For Alex, for him, for everyone.   James tries to console her and she thanks him for listening. He heads over to Lena’s place to share dinner.

       “You look exhausted.” Green eyes flashed at him as Lena walked over to him to take the jacket James had flung over his shoulder.

 “Hard day.” James uttered.

      “What’s going on?” Lena inquired, genuinely worried. “Anything I can help with?”

 James stared at Lena, thinking hard. He wanted to share, but he knew Lena wasn’t completely past her issues with Supergirl. He didn’t really want to stir that up.

      “James?” Lena had stopped what she was doing and stared directly at him.

 “It’s…It’s nothing. You wouldn’t want to hear about it.” He broke eye contact and went to make a glass of scotch.

      Lena felt a little gut-punched. They weren’t great at communication, hell, they were actually terrible at it, but she thought they had made progress after the incident with the Children of Liberty.

     “Hey, I **do** want to hear about it.” She followed him to pour her own drink. They stood side by side, not looking at each other, and taking a gulp of their drinks simultaneously. James peered over at her to find she was peering at him. A sad look in her eyes. He wanted to trust her, but deep down he knew there were things he could never share with her. Especially since she was a Luthor. He felt the guilt lay heavy in his chest.

      “James.” She said, this time more impatiently. “You can talk to me.”

He smiled that fake cocky smile that made Lena’s stomach turn and headed to the couch.

      “It’s not that. It’s just…” He paused again. Should he even say it? “Supergirl came to see me today.” He said it.

 “Oh?” Lena raised an eyebrow as she strode over to sit on the arm of the chair across from James. “Do you need me to give you a bottle of Kryptonite spray?” She snarked.

      “That’s not funny and exactly why I didn’t want to say anything.” James’ face got deadly serious.

 Lena was a little taken aback.

      “James…you know I would never…Supergirl and I have had our differences, but I would never do anything to endanger her life. You know that, right?”

 He didn’t answer her. Instead he went right into what was bothering him.

      “The government, including the President, and most of the DEO are out to expose her. They want to strip her of her secret identity.” He practically yelled.

 “That’s understandable.” Lena said cooly.

      “What?!” James furrowed his brow and stared hard at her.

 “She’s the most powerful person on the planet. They want to know who she is.” She added, trying to explain what was an obvious perspective to her.

      “They have no right!” James was standing now.

 “Easy for you to say.” Lena remarked. “You already know.”

      James cocked his head and continued to stare at her, his facial expressions changing from anger to slightly puzzled.

 “You’re Superman’s best friend. Of course you know.” Lena said matter-of-factly.

      “I know…because she trusts me.” James said.

 “So, she can’t trust the leader of the free world or the organization she works for?” Lena scoffed

      “She keeps her secret to protect those she loves. She doesn’t want them to be hurt or used because of her. She had no choice when it came to me. Superman trusted me. He wanted someone in her corner when he couldn’t be there. The more people that know her secret, the more people can be used to hurt her.” James was clearly getting more upset.

      “Is that why she’s never told me?” Lena mocked. “To protect me?”

 James stopped, stunned. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t seen it before. It was right in front of him the entire time. What an idiot. Kara pushed them together. Not because they were necessarily a good fit, but because she couldn’t be honest with Lena. Se couldn’t tell her who she was or how she felt, so she trusted James, the same person Superman had trusted to watch over her, to watch over Lena. Protect her, although, much like Supergirl, she hardly needed protecting.

      “Do you really not know?” James asked.

 Lena looked at him, utterly confused.

      Lena didn’t know. As far as she knew, Lena was just someone Supergirl kept an eye on. A very close eye. Not because she cared about her well being, but because she wanted to make sure she wasn’t too much like her brother. Too much of a Luthor. Sure, they had been friendly, and for a while Lena had even put her on a pedestal, but that ended when they had their fallout over the synthesized kryptonite.  

        Do I know? Know what?” Lena was half laughing as she moved from the arm of the chair. “That Supergirl cares for me? Considers me a friend? Wants to protect me?” she waved her hands about as she walked to refill her glass. “The only reason I’m remotely important to her is because I’m a Luthor.”

       “That’s not true.” James said so seriously that Lena’s heart skipped a beat.

 “Isn’t it?” Lena remarked rather coldly. “Everyone knows my identity. That I’m adopted. That my family is a pack of criminally insane villains. My false, yet still questioned, arrests plastered everywhere for the whole world to see.” She gestured wildly to the world outside her window. “I’m scrutinized and followed and checked on constantly. There are betting pools. Everyone waiting for **that** day.” She laughed as she shot back the drink in her glass in one gulp.

       James looked at her, the guilt and empathy rising inside, “Lena, no one…” but she cut him off and continued.

“Yet here you are, relaying a sob story about how the President feels it’s important to know the identity of the most powerful person on Earth.” She laughed some more. “Why should she get a free pass?” She held her arm out, hand in the “stop, don’t even start” position.

       James folded his arms across his chest.

 “I know, I know. You know her. She’s good. She’s literally made of sunrays and cotton candy and wouldn’t even hurt a fly.” Lena waved her hand in the air.

      “Yeah.” James replied. “She’s already lost everything else. Can’t she at least have this?”

 Lena’s heart sank. That didn’t change the fact that James was only viewing this from a privileged position. Perhaps if everyone knew who she was, the government couldn’t use her to scare people. Couldn’t make her out to be a threat.

      “She really cares about you, ya know?” James continued. “Much, much more than you realize. And maybe it is partially because you’re a Luthor. Maybe it’s because she        knows how hard you fight and she admires that. Wants to protect that. Protect you.” James said with so much emotion in his eyes that Lena questioned what he was getting at.

      She couldn’t lie to herself. She had felt something the instant they first met. A kinship she hadn’t expected. Things she was still trying to sort out. It’s why she was so hurt over their disagreement. She could feel something moving in the back of her mind.

      James had moved over to her as she stood in front of an empty scotch glass and put his arm around her, squeezing her gently.

“She doesn’t trust me. Not since the Kryptonite.” Lena replied flatly.

     “I know she does.” James said with conviction.

Lena looked into his eyes, searching, but it wasn’t there. The lie. He was telling the truth. She moved in closer to him and slowy laid her head on his chest. Her mind wandering back to the way Supergirl had looked at her when she admitted she had synthesized her own Kryptonite. The hurt and rage seared into her brain. The disappointment in the hero’s eyes. Lena had been so stressed trying to help Sam with her illness, developing ways to fight the super-powered villain Reign, and she had just acquired Catco. She was learning the ropes of running a multi-media empire and still trying to keep L-Corp running smoothly with the loss of her CFO. She had been pulled into too many directions at once and then Supergirl went off on her to top it all off. She had closed off and could feel her old coping mechanisms starting to return. She had distanced herself from anyone that made her feel. It’s why she kept cancelling on Kara. Distancing herself from the only person left to disappoint. She started putting things she didn’t want to deal with into tiny boxes. Taking those boxes back out and re-evaluating them was not something she did. She didn’t like dealing with certain uncomfortable emotions and really hated being wrong in her assessment of past situations. Unboxing could lead to both. She wanted to take that Supergirl box and hurl it into the sun or bury it in the deepest depths of the sea. So deep that she’d never find it again. Instead, it just kept moving to the front. Rising up. That crest seared onto it. Glowing. Eventually, she was going to have to open that box, but not tonight.

 

 

End of Part 1

___________________________________________________________________________________

So, don’t forget to give me Kudos if you liked it and comment if you are so inclined. Thank you for reading.


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena starts getting disturbing texts, the government wants her research and a tabloid reporter shares a disturbing photo of Lex. Lena and James come to an impasse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I will be weaving in and out of canon. This takes place along with the Valentine’s episode.

It was Valentine's Day. Lena had dressed in a stunning red dress with a large flower print on it and her reddest lipstick. The dress hugged every curve perfectly. She felt good. Sexy and bold. Ready to tackle the world. She sat down at the same time her phone started buzzing. It was a text from an unknown number.

“I know who Kara Danvers is.”

“What?” Lena crinkled her brow. That was a weird thing to text. Kara was a well-known reporter for Catco. Was it some sort of threat? Was someone trying to let her know they knew how important Kara was to her? A photo of Kara popped up. Lena grew more concerned. If someone was using Kara to threaten or scare her, they were in for a big surprise. No one threatened Lena Luthor’s best friend. Before she could type anything in response another photo popped up. This one of Kara removing her glasses. Lena could feel one of those tiny boxes in her mind moving to the front. Another photo soon followed the first two. Kara unbuttoning the top of her blouse and a tiny glow of blue showing through from underneath, an uncharacteristic yet familiar look on her face.The box in her mind began glowing. The box rattled, trying to bust open. Her mind swirled.

At that same moment, James came through the door with a wide grin and a beautiful gift under his arm. She barely acknowledged the gift as she tried desperately to keep the box in her mind closed. She was going into full Luthor mode. Shut down or escape. Hide or run away. Escape. She had to escape. This couldn’t be real. Someone was trying to confuse her. Hurt her relationship with her best reporter. Perhaps try to get Kara fired.  She refused to accept what she thought she saw. She deleted the photos immediately.

James said something, she wasn’t sure what, but she blurted out,

“Let’s go to Paris!”

Yes! Leave! Leave everything, like she did in Metropolis. Run away. Escape. James was reluctant, so she turned up the charm and used what she knew would work. It did. He wouldn't drop everything and go immediately though. He said he had to tie up a few loose ends and he'd meet her this evening. She wished he hadn't. She needed to leave now. She had left her office to secure the lab. As she made her way back up in the elevator that box with the glowing S rattled to the front.

Luckily, a new distraction presented itself. "Ms. Luthor, your 1 o'clock is here." Jess let her know as she passed by. She smiled and nodded. Lena composed herself. Brushed invisible wrinkles from her dress and walked in to meet Colonel Haley. The Colonel had requested a meeting on very short notice. Lena had assumed Alex would be with her and she was beyond relieved when the door opened to reveal just a single representative of the DEO. Lena wasn't ready to deal with anyone named Danvers. She wasn't sure she'd ever be if those photos turned out to be legit. The glowing box rattled again in her head. She shoved it toward the back.

Colonel Haley had offered her a contract with the military. A super soldier project. Lena didn't say no. All day long this anonymous number had been sending her horrifying photos and headlines of humans murdered by aliens as well as photos of Supergirl fighting, destroying property, using her powers. Suddenly, a different number popped up. She clicked it and there was a photo of her brother. He was surrounded by guards and in chains being lead out of the prison. "Guess who's coming to National City!" "What?!" Lena panicked. "How? When!?" The message had been sent by a tabloid reporter."Any comment on the transfer of your brother and his upcoming parole hearing?""Parole hearing?! That couldn’t be right. She knew better. Still, she grew concerned at the photo of the transfer.

Lena's whole world was upending. Her head full of questions that she knew better than to ask this rag writer. "Apparently his ideas on alien removal and threats are being seen in a new light now." The tabloid writer continued. Lena swallowed hard. She immediately texted back, "No comment."They weren't getting anything from her. She might be in the beginnings of a complete meltdown, but being a Luthor taught her self-preservation skills despite the utter panic that lie right below the surface. Her head was spinning. This was far too much. ESCAPE. She quickly gathered her things and and practically ran out the door.

“Cancel everything for the next two weeks, Jess.” She called as she made her way to the elevator. Jess, eyeing her with confusion and concern, simply replied. "Yes, Ms. Luthor.”

Lena's driver was outside waiting as she rushed to the car.

     "The airport, Ms. Luthor?" Frank asked gently. He could see she was in some sort of distress, which was concerning because Ms. Luthor never let her emotions slip.

     "Catco, please,Mr. Gerards. We're picking up Mr. Olson." She said composing herself and returning to the stoic look he was accustomed to.

     “Yes, ma'am." He replied and headed forward. Lena's phone buzzed. More photos. "Stop. Stop! STOP!" She screamed internally. It was okay. She was almost there. She'd get James and in approximately 10 hrs and 45 mins they'd be in Paris. Good lord, that seemed an eternity. She texted James to make sure he wasn't going to delay her escape any longer.

Lena: On my way

Lena: Hope you're ready

James: Never been more ready

     James was a little worried about what spurred this sudden vacation,but he also knew Lena worked too much. Something was bothering her and he was hopeful that she would open up if they found some time to relax. Lena's Rolls Royce pulled to the curb. James got in with a huge grin on his face but that was quickly replaced by a worried brow. Lena was staring at her phone with a very stressed look upon her face.

     "Everything alright? " he asked. She looked up blankly and blinked a few times and replied.

     "It will be." She smiled, slight relief behind her eyes.

     James decided not to push it. She looked exhausted.As they headed to the airport, Lena's phone buzzed again. It was Colonel Haley inquiring as to whether Lena had received all the details of the government partnership and if she had time to review them.

     "The government wants to partner with me in my research into making humans super." Lena broke the silence as she stared out the window rather than making eye contact. James furrowed his brow.

     "Lena, I know how much your research means to you, which is why I can't fathom why you would want to share it with the government.”

     There it was. A box rattled in her mind. He didn't trust her. He couldn't fathom why she would want to share it? Seriously?

     "I thought you supported my work?" She looked over at him. This was not happening.Not now. Dammit.

     "Look, I know that I said that I understand this moral gray area that you're treading on, but if you share your research with the government, they're going to militarize it. And who knows what kind of chaos that can create." James explained.

     "Moral gray?" Lena thought.God, James could be so condescending.His vigilantism was just as "morally gray" as her research, if not more so. Everything she was doing was legal. And did he really think she hadn't thought about the government misusing her research? That she wouldn’t have a plan in place? He had never really grasped how smart she was and comments like this just reinforced that he had no clue who she really was beyond what she let people see. The box rattled some more.

     "I know I said that I'd try to understand your point of view, but I don't know if I can on this one. " James further explained.

     The fact that he had to "try to understand" was part of the problem.He never really tried. They never really talked about it past the initial conversation.She'd bring things up, just like now, and just like now, James would get on his moral high horse and talk down to her like she was a naive rebellious teenager who had no clue about the consequences of her actions. She had lowered herself to apologize to him the last time, thinking that perhaps they just had a communication error and that if she was more open about everything going on he'd trust her. He had forgiven her. He actually said that. "I forgive you." No apology from him. That had never sat well with her. She didn't feel she needed forgiven, just understood.

     “Are you sayingthat forgiving me and us trying again was a mistake.” His attitude and and how she had to grovel to get him back turned to disgust as those words fell from her mouth. All of this was more of an admission from her subconscious than a question for him.

“No, no, no, I’m...no, no, no. There’s no mistakes.” James fumbled with his words. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing and this certainly wasn’t the way he thought his evening was going to go. What was she thinking? He couldn't help but wonder if her need to not be like her brother was the very thing that would drive her to be exactly the person she feared. He couldn't lie to himself. That thought was always right below the surface for him. Every decision she made he analyzed. He couldn't help himself. He had watched Clark and Lex go from friends to enemies. He had seen the slow descent into madness. He didn't want any of the superfriends to be caught off guard. Lately, Lena's actions had set off all sorts of alarm bells for him. "No. I love you." James said, meaning it, but also trying to quell the situation.

 Holy shit. Lena could not believe this. Really? He was going to pull that out now?

"And you love me."

But she didn't.She thought she had. But she didn't. Not like he wanted. Not the way she knew she should. She really had tried, but she knew, this was never going to work.

He kept going."But I also know you, and I know you're better than this." He finished.

"Better than this? This what?!" Lena was angry now. That box began to shudder and shake. That box that was full of all the times James had hinted that she was like her brother.All the times he had called her a Luthor without literally calling her a Luthor. She felt hurt. Wounded when she had sought safety. A sneer of contempt crossed her face. Who the hell did he think he was? Moreover, who the hell did he think she was?

     "I will not allow you to judge me for using science for the betterment of humanity!" the venom dripping from her words. Her eyes cold. Her anger deep. James could feel her slipping away from him. He had to hold onto her. Kara had pushed them together. If he lost her he was afraid of what she might become.

    "That's fair. Okay." He said in hopes of calming the argument."You're right and I don't want to judge."

"Ha!" Lena fought the cynical laughter trying to bubble up from underneath her anger. "Judging is all he's done since the day he met me." She finished the thought in her head.

"But to be straightforward,I am never going to agree with you sharing your research with the government." James knew things. The reporter, Mackenzie, had show James things that he had kept secret. Things about Lena and Lex. Things about the trials she was running and who she was getting to help her. He hadn't let Lena know what he knew. If the government knew the full spectrum of her operation...well, there were sure to be big problems for humanity's future with or without the government's militarization project.

Lena couldn't anymore. She just couldn't.His self - righteous attitude was more than she could stand. She didn't need this. What was she doing? Running away with a man she didn’t even love that didn’t even know who she was? Didn’t even trust her? When had she become such a fool?

“And I think that could destroy us.” James concluded.

Before she could even think, she responded.

“You’re probably right.” This was it. She was done and this was an easy way out. He had handed it right to her and she was going to take it. “I think you should leave.”

James was caught off guard. Hurt. Why couldn’t she understand that he just wanted to keep her from making a mistake?

“So that’s it then?” was all he could say.

“It was always inevitable, wasn’t it?” Lena said with both sadness and loathing in her eyes.

“Maybe it was.”, James thought. Once a Luthor, always a Luthor. He should’ve known better.

“Frank, stop the car.” James exited without looking back. The car pulled away as Lena pulled away from his life.

A tear streamed down Lena’s face as James disappeared in the darkness. It was more a tear out of anger than sadness. At least, that’s what she told herself. Now, there was an empty box left in her mind. She discarded it. Her phone buzzed. It was the prison that held Lex. She closed her eyes and swallowed hard as she held it to her chest.

Back at the office she poured over every detail of the government contract. Once satisfied with the different amendments and changes she’d made she sent it off to Colonel Haley. She poured herself a scotch, then another. Before she had even felt the numbingness of the alcohol Colonel Haley sent word that they had reached an agreement.

Her phone buzzed. It was the prison again. She texted back. A number popped up. She called.“I’m in.”

——————————————————————————————————————————

Thanks for reading! 


	3. Secrets and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena moves into the DEO.

Lena looked around. Everything was set. Ms. Tessmacher was already headed to the DEO ahead of her and she would soon be on her way to meet her. She checked once more on the row of human hearts beating in their case throughout the room of the Luthor Mansion. She pause a second, a worryed crease upon her brow. Then she laughed. A row of disembodied beating human hearts is exactly what you’d expect to find in the Luthor Mansion. What was she doing? She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. Saving lives, hopefully.

Her phone buzzed. She hesitated to reach for it. The photos had dropped off significantly, but they were still coming. Horrific photos of murders supposedly cause by aliens. She swiped and sure enough. Another one. She deleted it before she really saw it in detail, blocked the number, and looked at the row of hearts with more resolve. She was a little miffed that whoever was sending them thought she’d be swayed so easily. Yes, they were awful and terrible and deserved to be punished, but her own brother had done worse. The very brother she was now working with and helping.  
She locked the interior doors to the lab and set the alarm systems and cloaking shield. She had driven herself out to the mansion today. She rarely drove, but when she did, she liked to drive fast and in luxury. That’s why she dropped a large sum just to borrow a Bugatti Chiron for a week. Driving cleared her head and after the news from her brother, the break-up with James, the disturbing texts, not being able to sync schedules with Kara, and all the other insanity right now, clearing her head was something she really needed. Working with Lex was starting to get to her. She hoped she knew what she was doing. He obviously had some sort of plan in mind, but she was sure it was simply to continue living. Self-preservation was kind of his thing. She found it deliciously ironic that he was dying because of the very thing he tried to kill Superman with. She shook her head at the absurdity of it all and pressed the pedal to the floor.

DEO employees were carrying the last of the boxes marked “Property of L-Corp” in when Lena arrived at the DEO. For a government run facility they were very organized and getting her badge and access codes had gone much quicker than she expected. She was a little surprised Alex hadn’t met her to personally oversee her getting in. She wondered why. She thought back to the texts of Kara. She had gotten none since the initial round and she had convinced herself that it was because it was simply a hoax. Someone trying desperately to destroy her reputation as a human-alien advocate and ally. She might not agree with Kara on every point, but Kara always backed up her arguments and had an undeniable passion for helping people.  
That glowing box rattled in her head.  
The sound of a loud “Thud!” startled Lena out of her thoughts. DEO Agents carried the last of the of the large cases marked L-Corp into the lab and dropped them haphazardly about.  
“Thank you.” Lena tried not to grimace through her smile. Once alone, Lena looked to Eve.  
“Eve, it’s very important you not share anything with anyone. Not a note, not an ingredient, nothing.” Lena made certain her associate understood the bounds of the contract. “I don’t care if they demand it and threaten to arrest you.” Eve nodded. “You just call me. My agreement was very clear” Lena further explained. “They get nothing but the finished product I agreed to make them. Only I can administer it.” She finished. Eve smirked a bit.  
“Yes, Ma’am!” Eve replied in her perky and enthusiastic tone. She set about sorting items out of boxes and working toward finishing up the lab set up. Lena couldn’t believe Eve was just being wasted as a personal assistant at Catco. The young woman was incredibly efficient and almost as intelligent as Lena herself. She had been invaluable dealing with the science. It had been an incredible stroke of luck that Ms. Tessmacher happened to be in the right place at the right time. Seriously, what were the odds. A box in the back of Lena’s mind rattled. She shook it off. Working with Lex was getting to her. He always makes her paranoid. She promised herself she wasn’t going to let him get to her this time. It was sort of a test. She had people in her life now. People she could trust. People she...loved? They had her back. She’d use the DEO resources to speed up finding the cure, cure Lex, fulfill the contract with the government and this would all be done. Lex goes back to prison and she gets to show her dear condescending brother that she doesn’t need him or Lillian anymore. She has her own friends. Her own family.  
“Where’s the gel electrophoresis apparatus?” Eve asked as she stood looking about with her hands on her hips. A voice from behind both her and Lena answered.  
“That would be in that room, third cabinet on the right.” Alex pointed as she stood in the doorway. Alex Danvers. Director of the DEO and her best friend’s sister. Kara’s sister. Lena had learned upon arrival that Supergirl was no longer working with the DEO by order of the President. That was further evidence that those photos of Kara she’d been sent earlier in the week were in fact a hoax. If Kara was Supergirl, there is no way her protective sister would’ve allowed the DEO to basically fire her. She’d seen first hand how much Kara means to Alex. Lena smiled at the friendly face. “Well, this used to be my lab.” Alex explained as she moved closer to Lena. “I’m glad it’s in good hands.”  
Lena could see a slight sadness behind Alex’s eyes. She clearly missed the science.  
“It’s just for a couple of weeks.” Lena smiled and turned playfully to Alex. “Unless you wanna change that combat suit for a white coat?”  
Alex was a little surprised by Lena’s flirty nature, but she didn’t show it, other than a knowing grin as she asked,  
“May I?” She was curious what the youngest Luthor was up to and more so what the DEO was so interested in. Information on the project was very tight and had mostly been facilitated between Col. Haley, the President and Lena. No one else really had a clue what was going on. That didn’t sit well with Alex. She was the damn Director after all.  
Lena hopped up and pulled the chair out for the Head of the DEO. Alex peered through the microscope.  
“Okay...” Alex took a breath as she began to make sense of what she was seeing. “So, you are...reducing mitophagy and...increasing mitochondrial efficiency at the same time.” Alex’s head was buzzing as Lena looked on. “That would give muscle cells the potential to...” Alex stood up, mouth slightly agape, and looked directly at Lena. A sudden realization hitting her as it all came together in her mind. “Okay, wait.” Alex started as she raised a finger to point at Lena. Lena wasn’t sure if this was going to be good or bad but she smiled as she watched Alex working it out. “That conversation at Thanksgiving, that wasn’t theoretical?” Alex concluded stunned. Lena crossed her arms and stared at Alex. The group hadn’t exactly been supportive at Thanksgiving. Although, Alex had always seemed very neutral. Exactly what she’d expect from a fellow scientist. “You’re giving people powers!” Alex finished.  
Lena had to admit, she was impressed. She knew knew Alex had more than one degree in science, but they hadn’t had the chance to really sit down one on one and science it up together. She decided to go with her playful protective side again as she spoke to Alex.  
“Management is such a waste of your talents.” She teased.  
“Lena, this is huge!” Alex dismissed her flirtation. She was very impressed and just as worried for her friend as she continued with, “And it’s dangerous. I mean, we need to up your security.” Lena’s heart sped up. She was still getting used to people caring about her. “We need to make sure your reports are put on a protected server.” Lena’s face went from proud and happy to serious in an instant.  
“I’m not going to be writing any reports.” Lena said very matter-of-factly.  
Alex was confused. Perhaps Lena didn’t understand DEO protocols. Reports for any trails or experiments had to have the proper paper trail. Taxpayer money was funding this, so transparency in case of unforeseen problems was a must.  
“What do you mean, you’re not?” Alex asked. “You made a deal with the government.” Concern clearly showing on the Director’s face.  
“The deal was non-reciprocal. It’s for products, not procedures.” Lena clarified. Alex was stunned. This was unprecedented. “”Which is a good thing, because I don’t trust governments as a rule.” She finished.  
Alex felt uneasy about this whole thing. “I’m the government.” Alex smirked.  
Lena held her ground. Alex was clearly caught off guard and she wasn’t exactly sure why. The deal had been very clear. Was it possible that they hadn’t brought her in at all? Was she supposed to be some sort of spy? No, Alex seemed to be out of the loop. Which was weird for a Director.  
“Well, I sure hope that’s not true.” Lena answered. They stared at each other for a moment. Alex wondering just what the hell was going on and why she wasn’t being informed about changes in procedure. It’s not that she didn’t trust Lena, it’s that she wasn’t being kept in the loop and that made her look like an idiot, which in turn, pissed her off.  
Lena realized her words may have come off colder than she meant them. She trusted Alex. She had never given her reason not to. She had often been informed that her tone was an issue. “It’s not WHAT you said dear, it’s HOW you said it.” She could hear past bosses talking down to her like some sort of child. People liked things sugar-coated and sweet, and Lena had learned to be precise and factual. Sugar-coating things as a Luthor often made people suspicious. She got farther faster just laying out the truth, even if it was often harsh or made her come off like some sort of ice queen. This, however, was Alex. Kara’s sister and her friend.  
“Alex, it’s not personal.” She paused. She softened her eyes and her tone. “I promise.” Alex looked into those eyes and then back to Lena’s research. She knew it wasn’t. She knew Lena only had the best intentions. She wasn’t sure about the people who had signed off on this deal.  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.” She smiled. “Let me know if you need anything. I’m right down the hall.” She motioned her head in the direction of her office, hands on her hips.  
“Thank you, Alex.” Lena said, breathing out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “I’ve got an extra lab coat waiting if you ever change your mind.” She smiled her signature flirty smile. Alex shook her head smiling and headed down the hall. Lena turned to find Eve scowling in Alex’s direction. An uneasy feeling washed over the young Luthor.  
“Everything alright, Eve?” Lena questioned her.  
Eve jumped and smiled her super perky smile and answered,  
“Everything’s just peachy! This lab and all of these resources are really going to work out great. I can’t wait to see the progress we make!” Lena giggled a bit at Eve’s enthusiasm but somewhere in the back of her mind, a box rattled and her smile faded.  
———————————————————————————————————————————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe you guys are reading my fic! Almost 200 of you. What?! Thank you so much for the Kudos. Again, we are right with canon. I realize it’s all Lena so far, but hang with me, Kara scenes are coming. This one is really episode heavy. Still, there’s insight and depth weaved in. Episode writers I owe much of this fic to: Daniel Beaty, Greg Baldwin, Robert L. Rovner, Eric Carrasco, Daniel Beaty, Aadrita Mukerji, Katie Rose Roger, Jess Kardos. Leave me comments and/or kudos and let me know what you think. Thank you guys so much for reading.


	4. The Maid of Might vs. the Satellite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena settles in at the DEO, Alex is trying to figure out what the hell is going on and Supergirl sets out to stop an alien killing weaponized satellite that the President has secretly launched. Oh, and boxes. All those tiny boxes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still following canon. Thanks again to the writer’s of these episodes for fueling the creative bug.

Kara had to take a moment. She sat alone in her apartment trying to clear her head. She needed Alex. Unfortunately, she needed Alex as Supergirl and not Kara Danvers and after the mind-wipe, that wasn’t something she could count on. Keeping Kara Danvers separated from Supergirl when it came to Alex was way more difficult than Kara had imagined. She knew she had always leaned on Alex for emotional support, but she hadn’t realized exactly how much that kept her mentally well. Right now, she was sitting on her couch in her super suit, knees to her chest, rocking and trying not to sob. She had lost her sister in a sense. She hadn’t had a game night in forever. She couldn’t remember the last time she and Lena had sat down and had a meal or even seen each other. The President had fired her from the DEO, so even her daily routines had been completely thrown out of wack. She was spending much more time alone and spending time alone wasn’t necessarily a good thing when you’re carrying so much trauma and have no one to talk to. J’onn had sort of been there, but he was going through his own challenges and Kara didn’t want to add to that. She was going to need his help though. Especially with this. What Kara was trying to decide now, was whether or not to try and get Alex’s help. She’d just come from a very unpleasant meeting with the President about his satellite and it was clear that he wasn’t going to budge. She couldn’t believe that Alex, as DEO Director, would let this even be considered, but she knew Colonel Haley had really tied her hands. Still, she was very concerned at some of the things being approved to fight aliens. Another unforeseen consequence of the mind-wipe. Kara felt guilty. Selfish. If Alex knew who she was perhaps she would’ve been able to block some of this. Kara was sure she was doing her best, but without that connection to an alien, Kara wondered if her perspective was slightly different.  
“I’d appreciate it if you addressed me as Director Danvers.” Alex’s voice echoed through Kara’s mind and her heart sank as she thought back to their recent encounter. Before the mind-wipe, she would’ve immediately told Alex what was happening and together they would’ve come up with a plan. That was something else Kara was realizing. Alex was the planner. She was the one that put the pieces together and figured out the best way to tackle a situation. Kara wasn’t as confident planning things, like going against the President of the United States. She shook her head. All she was certain of was that the satellite had to be disabled. It’s sole purpose was to shoot unsuspecting aliens out of the sky. No warnings, no evaluating threat levels, just callously murdering anyone or anything getting near the Earth. What if that satellite had been deployed when she had entered Earth’s proximity? Or Kal? How could anyone justify shooting an unarmed pod with a baby in it? Murdering children with absolutely no warning or consideration of their circumstances. She couldn’t, no, she wouldn’t let that happen. She’d let Alex know, but she might have to do this without her.   
She contacted J’onn, Brainy & Nia to bring them up to speed. The tracker she’d placed in Menagerie’s ring was on the move. Destination unclear at this point. Brainy was still trying to acquire the satellite’s location. Of course, with the Elite’s ability to travel by portal, they’d need to be ready in an instant. She’d need to let Alex know tonight.   
Director Danvers was sitting, drinking a glass of wine, and going over some of today’s reports. She had become incredibly diligent since the hostile takeover of the DEO by the President and Colonel Haley. She didn’t like what was happening and she read every report to make sure she wasn’t getting left out of the loop. She didn’t like that they had changed the protocols for Lena without giving her a heads up and she wasn’t going to let anything get by her again. This job had turned into the exact opposite thing she wanted. She was supposed to have more free time. She hadn’t dated in months, had barely seen her sister, and here she was on a Friday night, reading countless reports to make sure she wasn’t being undermined or uniformed about important DEO decisions. It was frustrating to say the least. It was a good thing she hadn’t had a call back on the adoption paperwork she had filled out. There’s no way she could juggle being a Mom right now. She breathed out a heavy sigh.   
A small thud came from outside her sliding glass doors and she turned to look and heard a very soft knock. Well, that was new. Or was it? It felt weirdly familiar. She sat her wine glass down and made her way to the door, pushing the curtain back to reveal Supergirl. Supergirl smiled a dopey grin at the Director and Alex almost groaned as it spread across her face. She really didn’t need this tonight. She slowly opened the door.  
“I didn’t know you made house calls.” Alex said with complete honesty. Supergirl pushed her way in and looked around. Alex felt slightly annoyed. “Sure, come on in.” She thought in her head.   
“You’re place is great.” Kara said with nervous energy. She missed the familiarity of just dropping by Alex’s place on the way home or after punching some bad guy or putting out some fire. They usually hang out at Kara’s place, but she stopped here often, usually just to see Alex after a tough job. Alex always made her feel better. Of course, if she was covered in soot or slime or dripping wet, Alex wouldn’t let her in.   
“No, no, no, Kara. You go drip on your floor. I spent good money on this rug and I’m not letting you drip, whatever you’re covered in all over my floor.” Alex would wave her off. They’d usually just hang on the balcony until Kara felt stable and off she’d fly to get showered. She missed that. Needed that.   
She was nervously looking around Alex’s apartment and noticed little changes here and there. She wasn’t exactly sure where she stood with Alex as Supergirl and she wasn’t sure how to start. Alex had her hands on her hips as Kara turned back to face her. She stared down at her boots and took a deep breath. Best just to get to the point.   
I’m here about “Operation Claymore”., she started. “The President is planning on launching a satellite array that will blow up any alien spacecraft entering our orbit.” Deep concern spread across her face.   
Alex was shocked. She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “What?! The DEO’s supposed to be the first line of defense against invasions. I mean, not some giant gun!” Alex had clearly been left out of a major decision. Again. She put her hands out in surrender and confusion. How was this possible? How could the government launch an entire satellite to target aliens and the DEO not hear a peep? Alex was getting angry now. She was the Director, dammit. How was it that an alien, Supergirl of all people, was the one informing her? Kara shook her head and shrugged as Alex continued to rant.   
“Is that even legal?” Alex wondered aloud.  
“I don’t know.” Kara answered, hands placed firmly on her hips. “But I do know it’s immoral.” This was her chance. Her chance to break through to Alex as Supergirl. Clearly she’d had nothing to do with this and was confused and upset. She needed Alex to see that things were way off and that the government was not acting in the best interests of its citizens. Maybe raise a little hell down at the DEO. “But everything I do means something to people, so...” She looked at Alex, hoping she would see her point. Hoping she’d be ready to fight. “If i stop the satellite, I’m aligning myself with the Elite.” Alex frowned. Kara continued. “And then n the other hand, if I let the launch happen, what does that say to the Children of Liberty?”   
She was right. She was in a tough spot. They all were, Alex thought. Alex wanted to know more about this Operation, this satellite, the whole thing. Was it possible that Supergirl was mistaken? She’d have to investigate further before she could act.   
“Why does it feel like their are only two choices?” Kara continued, still hoping Alex would see things her way and they could spring into action. It was difficult to read her since the mind-wipe.   
Alex looked at Supergirl incredulously. “And aren’t you on your own side?” Kara’s heart sunk. Her side used to be Alex’s side, too.   
“Yes.” She sighed a sad sigh. “Alone.” And she was. Again. Completely and totally alone. Just like she had been in the Phantom Zone. “Sometimes it feels like - - - screaming into the void.” And she had screamed into the void. Literally. Thousands of times. Trapped in that pod, reliving the nightmare of seeing her planet explode. Imagining things that no child should ever have to and nightmares leaving her feeling helpless. A helplessness that was creeping awfully close now. She wanted her sister back. This was almost worse than losing her. Sometimes she thought it was.   
Alex looked at her with empathy. For a moment the hero looked so incredibly vulnerable and alone and she felt the urge to comfort her. Fight with her. She shook it off and simply said, “That’s something my sister said.”   
Kara’s heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. She smiled sadly at her sister.   
“Look, you can only do what you feel is right.” Alex wasn’t sure what else to say. She really needed to verify what Supergirl had told her and try and figure out what the hell was going on.   
Kara stood there staring at one of the people she loved most in the world, sadness threatening to overtake her.   
“Yeah.” Was all she could manage to get out. Her heart getting the better of her, and thinking that their sister connection could somehow surpass the laws of biology, chemistry, time and space, she stepped toward Alex in desperation. “Come with me.” Alex stood still, not budging at all as the superhero shortened the space between them. “Talk to the Marine Corp. You’re the Director of the DEO, throw your weight around.”   
Alex’s face remained calm and professional.   
“If I show up, I would jeopardize my position and the whole organization would be at risk.” Alex refused to let Colonel Haley, that idiot bigot Lockwood, or the President undo everything she had worked so hard to build. “I can’t.” She replied.   
Kara backed down immediately. She didn’t want to push any harder for fear of pushing her away. “I understand.” She nodded. She smiled a sad smile knowing that the conversation was done. She’d done her best, but without Alex knowing who she really was there was no real way to convince her. She left the same way she came in. Her phone buzzed on the back of her belt when she stepped out onto the balcony. She reached around as she took off. It was Lena. Her heart flutter. Another person she loved that didn’t know she was Supergirl. She wanted so badly to head over and tell Lena everything going on in her life right now, but she couldn’t. Kara could. Supergirl was alone. She texted back some excuse about being in the middle of hunting down a lead and that she was so sorry and that they would get together soon. She promised. She landed back at her apartment, wiping the tears from her eyes.   
Later that night, Brainy contacted Kara to let her know that they had figured out where the Elite were headed. Kara asked Brainy to inform Alex, just to keep her in the know. She headed over to J’onn’s to see if he was tagging along since she knew he had unfinished business with Manchester Black. Brainy was pretty certain they were going to enact whatever plan they had tonight, at Devil’s Tower. Kara raced ahead. J’onn would bring Brainy and Nia along. They all arrived before the Elite. J’onn and Brainy had informed the base soldiers what was going on, so they had about 6 soldiers to help set up a perimeter. They waited.   
Back at the DEO, Alex had returned to facility after Supergirl’s news. She’d managed to find some information on the satellite, but not enough to satiate her curiosity. Brainy had contacted her and given her the location and their plan but it was 19 hours and 14 minutes away. They had already left and without J’onn or Brainy’s abilities she’d have to find another way there. The interdimensional extrapolater should do the trick. She liberated it from its holding container in the DEO device storage and enter the coordinates.   
“They have arrived.” Brainy alerted everyone as he stared at his tracker. They didn’t arrive quietly. There was an explosion, blowing the door back into the Superfriends. The soldiers were instantly outmatched and J’onn hurried them to safety. At that same moment, Director Danvers dropped out of nowhere into the fight. Kara rounded the corner and couldn’t believe her eyes.   
“Director Danvers?” She said, shock still apparent on her face. Alex shrugged.   
“I did what I thought was right.” Alex stated plainly. Kara sighed a breath of relief. Just knowing Alex was here meant everything. After checking on J’onn, she raced to the satellite control room. The Morae was already there and had started the launch sequence. She tried to stop it, but the Morae destroyed the controls. As Kara scrambled to try to figure out how to stop the countdown, Manchester Black entered behind her, holding Alex at gunpoint. Kara felt her anger rise.   
“What did you do?” Supergirl shouted.  
“Picked my own target.” Manchester smiled as he continued pointing a gun at Alex. “1600 Penn. The White House”. Kara swallowed hard. The public didn’t know about the satellite. What Manchester was doing could easily be spun to look like an alien attack on the White House and America. That would endanger even more lives. Alex stared directly at Supergirl, trying to get her attention. The hero was still staring wide-eyed at Manchester as he continued. “Your government, on fire, hoisted by its own petard.” Kara looked back at the monitors behind her as the satellite launched. “As soon as it reaches orbit, it will fire.” Manchester seemed very pleased with himself. Kara whipped back around, filled with anger and ready to fight, but noticed the look on Alex’s face. She had a plan. Of course she did. She always did. “There’s a reason it’s called “playing god”.” Manchester blathered on as Kara readied for whatever her sister had planned. Her heart was racing. It felt just like the good times before the mind-wipe. “It’s fun.” Manchester finished. Honestly, Kara had completely stopped listening to Manchester’s diatribe and had no idea what he was referring to as Alex spun around, catching him in an arm bar, slamming him face first into a desk and tossing the supersuit that Lena had created to protect Supergirl from Kryptonite directly at the crest on her chest, yelling, “Fly!” The suit automatically engaged, covering her completely and she was off. Filled with confidence and hope, she reached the satellite just as it charged up to fire and she tilted it to fire into the river, missing it’s target by mere yards. She hung there for a second, debating whether or not to destroy the weapon in front of her. It only took a second. There was no way she could allow such a weapon to exist. It was not only a threat to those who would come to Earth, but also, as just witnessed, a threat to those who already occupy the planet. She raised her fist and aimed herself right through the center core of the satellite, exploding it into thousands of pieces.   
Everyone gathered back at Devil’s Tower Base. Alex was in the back of a medic truck tending her wounds. Kara couldn’t help but smile at the sight of her sister. She had come, despite everything, she had come.   
“ How’s your head?” Supergirl asked as she strode up to the vehicle and climbed in across from her sister. She was concerned about Alex, but also wanted to feel out the situation.   
“Don’t worry about it.” Alex said in that “tough woman” tone she had when she didn’t want people making a fuss over her. There was a reason why her nickname at the DEO was Badass Danvers, or more recently Director Badass. It appeared to just be a small superficial gash. She quickly used her X-ray vision to check. Nothing serious. She breathed a sigh of relief. “Just don’t tell the President.” Kara’s heart swelled. Alex was joking. With her. Her as Supergirl.   
“You were never here.” Kara held her hands out in surrender. Alex finished tending her wound and looked at Supergirl.  
“You did a good thing, destroying that satellite.” Alex let out a heavy nervous sigh as she spoke. Kara nodded.  
“Well, I couldn’t have done it without that suit.” Lena. Kara still needed to call Lena. She had unknowingly saved her life and the lives of so many others by creating that suit. She’d call her tomorrow. Alex acknowledged her and smiled. “But the Elite are still out there.” Kara looked around disappointed and slightly uneasy knowing they could be anywhere. Alex straightened and reassured her.   
“Oh, we’ll get ‘em.” She took a deep breath and decided to let Supergirl know what was tumbling around in her head. “Um...look...Officially, I know we’re not really supposed to communicate.” Kara’s heart beat increased and her stomach flipped with excitement. Alex continued, “And I’m not saying you can just show up whenever you want. But, you know, occasionally, from time to time, - maybe, uh, we can - -“ Kara finished for her.  
“Kick ass the way we used to?” She couldn’t help but smile. It was all she could do to not hop up and hug Alex. “I would really like that.” Alex nodded and smiled. Recently, she’d noticed that Supergirl seemed very lonely. Vulnerable. Alex wondered why? She felt a strange need to comfort the girl of steel but Supergirl moved to leave. “Well, uh, wish me luck.” Kara chirped. “I gotta go see a guy about a satellite.” Alex internally groaned. How could someone so powerful be such a huge dork?   
“Good luck.” She grinned, trying not to laugh as Supergirl stepped down out of the truck.

Supergirl flew to the White House immediately. She argued with the President, listening to him rant about his two billion dollar killing machine. She didn’t hesitate to mention the lives that were spared, today, right where they stood, because she destroyed the satellite. She was beginning to understand that he didn’t really care too much about lives. Money was much more important to him. Especially compared to alien lives. He accused her of intentionally destroying the satellite just because she didn’t like it and tried to force her to admit it. She felt insulted. She wasn’t an idiot. She stood her ground and assured him there was no other option. With that, she left.

The next day at the DEO, Alex had immediately gone in search of Colonel Haley. She was tired of being left out in the cold and not being informed about alien affairs, even if the decisions were made by the White House with a secret team, was not going to happen again. Not under her watch. She spotted Haley coming up the steps, frowning at her tablet.   
“Colonel, a word.” Alex said with authority. Haley tried to brush her off.   
“It’s not a good time.” The Colonel continued walking and tapping her tablet. Alex stepped into her path and continued. She was not going to be ignored.   
“The next time the government institutes a secret extraterrestrial defense program, I would appreciate being part of the conversation. Operation Claymore should have been DEO purview.” Alex was on a roll. “If I’m not briefed on matters of national security, then I can’t do my job.”   
Haley looked up from her tablet having just read the headline detailing last nights events and the very satellite Alex was referring to.  
“Just a moment.” The Colonel looked at Alex, slight concern breaking across her face. “I didn’t know.”   
“Sorry?” Alex questioned what she was hearing.   
“The President acted against protocol.” Haley would barely look at her. “I was never informed.” She stated, a frown on her face. Alex walked away. The President acted against protocol? What the hell was going on? This was incredibly alarming. Couple that with him demanding to know Supergirl’s identity, and firing her when she refused, then the murder of the then Director of Alien Affairs...there was more going on up at the White House then anyone realized. Alex immediately thinks of Lena.

Lena was settling in rather nicely at the DEO. Being in a new and fresh atmosphere was helping her focus away from Lex. Eve was just as focused. Lena glanced up to see her walking back and forth, while looking at her tablet.   
“So,that results in a 2 percent increase...” Miss Tessmacher was talking aloud to herself more than to Lena. Lena was concentrating and calculating what she was seeing on the monitor in front of her. Neither of them noticed Director Danvers had entered the room. Eve was about to collide with her, caught a glimpse, raised her hand and exclaimed, “Oh my goodness!” Upon further examination of the woman in front of her, Miss Luthor’s assistant noticed the injures to Alex’s head. She froze. Unsure why the Director was here. “What happened?” She asked in a forced concerned tone while scrunching her brow. Lena quickly moved to take a look herself. Alex locked eyes with Lena and dimissed Eve, waving it off with,  
“Oh, it...it’s fine.” Alex kept her focus on Lena and reached down to her belt, pushing a button. Clearly, Lena thought, this was more than a friendly visit. The light on a camera in the room went out as Alex inched closer. “ I think you’re right.” Alex’s body language letting Lena know that what she was about to say was important. “There’s something wrong with this government.” She whispered the last part.  
“I thought you were the government?” Lena said unsure of what was going on. It was clear that Director Danvers was more than a little rattled. She was pretty sure it had something to do with the satellite that was just destroyed. It was all over media outlets that the Girl of Steel had blown up a satellite that was supposed to be used to protect Earth from aliens. People were arguing on every channel about her real motivations and whether or not the rumor that the satellite had been hacked and pointed at the White House was legit or just an excuse invented to protect National City’s hero. Was Alex still secretly working with her? That glowing box rattled again.   
“No. I’m your friend.” Alex interrupted Lena’s thoughts in answer to her question. “And right now I have a hell of a lot more faith in you than I do them. So,...whatever you need...” Alex nodded to her. “I’m here.” Lena felt a strange but pleasant feeling rising inside her.   
“Good.” She smiled, releasing tension she didn’t even realize she was holding. “That I can trust. Come back tomorrow and I’ll give you the real tour.” Alex smiled and nodded. She couldn’t think of anyone she’d rather have on her side.


End file.
